From the Ashes of War
by TekBlade13
Summary: After the battles with Sigma, X and Zero have died. In an Attepmt to revive them, Zero has gone crazy. Now a Transmission is recieved from X, the new leader.


Megaman ~~~~~ From the Ashes of War By: TekkemanBlade13,Novafox, and Mechz MkII Megaman Outpost Forum, Fiction Section, From the Ashes of War Topic, Go there For Updated story. http://megaman.retrofaction.com/forums  
  
The war was long. The war was devastating, and it costed the only chance the hunter's had to keep control of the world from the mavericks.  
  
Only few hunters survived... Many defected to thier sworn enemies. Many continued the fight. Some disguesed as Freelance mercaneries, being hired by maverick warlords to take out other warlords. The great X was destroyed intially in the begginning of the war and so was the great hero Zero.  
  
It was many decades later... The world cried for heros. There was an effort to revive X and Zero. It was a success, but with one problem, Zero turned traitor and Rallied armies of mavericks behind him, crushing the last organized groups of hunters.  
  
X now left with a rag tag team of hunters, continue to fight, hoping one day their world will be peaceful for all.  
  
[i]Incoming Transmission... Processing Decoder.  
  
From: Commander X  
  
To: All Available Maverick Hunters  
  
Body: I know it's been a hard fight, our numbers are dwindiling, and it's becoming more of an uphill struggle, but I've located a buried repliod factory, if we can control this factory, we can bolster our numbers and possibly give us a fighting chance against the mavericks.  
  
Detail: There is no exact cordinats to the factory but it's in the general area of South Florida. Teleport there, keep low profile, and try to find leads to the factory's location. As far as my intellegince is concerend, there are maverick patrools. None of them seem to know where the factory is but due to recent increase of search parties, they may know about it. Good Luck.  
  
Nova Fox's drone looked about, none of his hard armor was on, leaving a humaniod but gelatnous nano-bot based body to wonder about. He was radar invisible allowing him to evade maverick radars. He was only armed with his phase pistol, a slight annoyance or leathal if the shot was placed right and his three barreled combat automatic shotgun with a barrel to hold 66 shells within. He was looking for a clue, anything that would help locate the factory. He got here first, and would help anyone else that got the same trasnmission. He looked up and saw a teleport beam going down, He ID it, it was a hunter signature.  
  
As Aust Started to follow the lone trail of Novafox he had noticed he stopped. As he slowly approaces him. without his armor as well and only armed with a non-activated beam scythe, a custom made one from the reploid war long ago, he stands beside him and notices the maverick as well. He turns to Novafox ans says to him,  
  
"Shall we wait? Or Fight Together? I'm Known as Aust. Who Might you, fellow travvler be?"  
  
After this he turns back to the shadowey figure and gets into a fighting stance, ready for battle.  
  
"I'm Novafox, nice to meet you Aust," novafox said as he pushed his shotgun handle down still within it's holster. This cuased it to piont in reverse before he pulled the trigger. The sound of blast was unherd but the maverick lost his leg. Aust taking the que activated his scyth and sliced the maverick in half leaving two smoldering halfs.  
  
"How did you knew he was there?" Aust said in amazment.  
  
"I'm outfitted with military class sensors, most repliods cannot sneak up on me." Nova Fox explained emotionlessly as he looked out as if he was scanning somthing. "I've think I've found the factory, care to join to see if the place is still usable?"  
  
"I believe it would be a feasable option if we want to win this war. onward i say." Aust starts twords the factory slowly. after baout 30 feet he stops and turns around.  
  
"Im coming. Ill scan aorund in case there are more lone mavericks." Novafox starts looking around, eyes wide for tracing. As hedoes this he pumps his shotgun inside his arm just in case. Aust starts up again slower so he can let novafox catch up. As he starts to slowdown he readies his beam Scythe again.  
  
"I see one" He said readieng his stance.  
  
"You too?" Novafox said aiming his arm, steading it with his arm in stance.  
  
As he puts hi sback foot down the shadowey maverick comes out fearlessly and charges Aust. He takes his hands and picks him up by his neck, making Aust drop his saber. He throws him down and Axe Kicks him, leaving a largedent where his chestplate would be. As this happens nova fox cries out "AAAUUUSSSTTTT!!!" and then blasts the maverick away, the photonic buckshot riccoceing off the metal. He runs over and asks "Are you ok?" Aust responds with "Almost just need tome time to heal".............  
  
Nova place his finger on the dent.  
  
"You'll live, just don't let anyone shoot you there, its easy pentration to your power core." Nova said as he help aust up.  
  
The two enter the large factory, it seemed abandon, dusty, and almost looked inoperable.  
  
"Hey Nova, let's split up so we can find the control room quicker." aust suggested.  
  
"Logical idea, but ill advised, keep on frequency 1887 and check in every minute." Nova said, a small roving noise could be herd. A minature looking tank rolled up to nova, it was orange and yeiled two rpg launchers and a quad vulcan cannon. The tank unpacked, realigned and attached to nova created his hard armor. Nova looked more intimidating than ever, and gained almost a foot in hight. Even though it only covered the chest and limbs it seemed that its only function was to hold weapons. "Ready?"  
  
"Rodger that." Aust confirmed as the two turned on thier headlights and headed into the factory.  
  
As Aust starts to walk off you hear a screaching as a metallic hawk flies in through an open and tainted window in the cieling. You notice its Green and Black, but too blury to see what else. Aust holds his hand up and the armor form the hawk phases form him onto Aust, creating where his dent, and the spaces where armor looked like it would go, would. As aust releases the now almost normal robotic hawk you see he has a dark green chest, and leg plates, with black arm and shin guards. It looks as if he was ment for a more mobile, stealthy approach. He continues off, as quietly as a humanoid can.  
  
Aust continued down the the dark hallway, the letters on the side that would have help locate the control room where no longer legible. The air was stale as none of it has been cycled in decades. Distracted he almost didn't notice two headlights approaching.  
  
"Ahh!" Aust almost spooked out.  
  
"Ahg!" Aust vision fixaded, it was a red vixen bot, similar looking to the point of same menacing, overpowering looks as nova, "Sheesh," she was breathing heavily "I almost obliberated you off the face of this universe."  
  
"I doubt, it." Aust trying to calm things down.  
  
"Don't try me little man, we repliod destroyers have been known to take down few of the most powerful mavericks with great ease." the vixen cautioned.  
  
"So you know Nova Fox right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his counter part, thank you very much." The vixien continued to scan the area while droppin off another thing that looked like sensor. "Sorry for being rude, the name's Stellar Vixie, designation TRX-1F,"  
  
"I'm Aust nice to meet you," aust tried to extend his hand for a hand shake, but vixie ignored him and continued to work.  
  
"Something tells me your not here to reactivate the factory..." aust gut feeling told him, these two obviously been here long enough to find the control room by now.  
  
"Something tells me you fell for the same trap the last ten hunters did, the trasmission a fake, X asked us to investigate and we told him sure since our next job isn't to far from here." Vixie explained.  
  
"So what happened to the last ten hunters?" Aust questioned. Vixie could only point down to the room at the end of the hallway.  
  
Aust opened the door at the end, not anticipating the site. Ten bodies of hunters beyond savagely mutalated and destroyed, and was all he could have told from the outline in the blankets that vixie had laid over them. He remember seeing the pictures of Garma unit, but he couldn't bearly compare that to this.  
  
"What in the world did this?"  
  
"That is what we are trying to figure out."  
  
As Vixie closed the door and Led Aust away he stops dead in his tracks.  
  
"Wait, Vixie.........There waws something else in there." Aust about faces and opens the door, closing in on the nearest reploid. He picks up one of the remnants and says,  
  
"Look, a claw mark here where the joint would meet." Aust then trails lower to the hand part "and here as well, more claw marks, This could be bad, a sign of something to come." Aust gets up and walks back out of the room, feet clinking loudly on the factory's metal floor.  
  
"follow me Vixie, we need to find the Control Room here....." he gets inturrupted by Vixie,  
  
"I hope you know what your doing.....Thos claw marks could be anything, but if it is something, then your not telling me something........."  
  
Aust keeps on walking, ignoring her words, a faint click is heard and Aust goes into a nightvison like mode, able to see where the tunnel gets dark again.  
  
"Hey Vixie, report to my location, I've found the sub-control room, its not the main one but it's better than nothing, maybe we can figure the main room's location from here." The radio beeped.  
  
"Rodger, I found your new friend." Vixie replied.  
  
"Is he in one peice still?" Nova asked  
  
"Why dont you ask him?" Vixie replied with a smirk.  
  
"Hi nova, vixie gave me a scar back there but I'm ok now" radioed aust.  
  
Nova was already working on the computer when the two enetered.  
  
"Anything new?" aust asked.  
  
"Those eight over there," Nova pointed to another group of hunters, all still alive. All somewhat wet from the rain outside. "Also there is a very bad ion storm out there, nobody is going anywhere for a long while."  
  
"You here about the factory too?"  
  
"naw, where just trying for from a new band of hunters." one of them said. "We'd just took cover in here to get away from the ion storm."  
  
"Well nova what are you doing?"  
  
"Figuring out what happened here" as he worked on the computer.  
  
"Well let me see...." Aust nudges nova over and starts typing at an all to rapid speed for eyes to track.  
  
"And we just bypass the scurity levels........there goes one......2.....3.....ok were in, now we need to get to the security camera recording from the past day or 2."  
  
As Aust plays the sound recording you hear the only faint clinking of pads.....and claws on metal, and then what sounds like a beast or something of that sort. At that moment the security camera picked up movement and turned on, and started to play the recorded video........What then was playing shocked all the members of the 2 teams there..........  
  
"Its horrifying..."  
  
"Its desgusting....."  
  
"Those all poor soldiers, dident get to live......" They all said once after another.....  
  
On the screen in front of them, in a Night-Vision esq vision is a Maverick, with a dark colored fur, on all fours, running down the hallway. He lunges out of the screen and the next camera catches him, he tackles a guard, the ionic bullets not hurting the beast, and he rips out the soldiers throat area, then goes for any other vital limbs, the lega, arms, and fineally the chest. There wsa nothing left........He did the same for the others and then found the camera. He attacks it making it scan out. The alst vision we had seen almost looked like a Vouldager type animal......but not quite. It had claws almost a foot in lenght, able to cut throught even maverick hunter class armor. It wasent hurt by normal weapons, and looked like some sort of creature fomr outer space.  
  
"Well whatever it is, if it hasent found us now then i thin-" Just then he was cut off by a loud thuming coming from the door leading to the Sub- control room.  
  
"Aust, Never speak negativly again...i will hurt you" Vixe says as she unsheathes her weapon, so dosent nova and aust and the other reploid team. In bursts the beast, about as large as Vixie, purple mettalic fur and a wolf like body. Aust, Vixie, the team, and nova all notice the marks on it from the past battles.  
  
"Aust.............Were in for a Long Night..." Thunger strikes and its battle scars are highlited after nova says this. The beast lunges at one of the team members, for they have moved in front, to protect there 3 most valuable nessessities. What the beast did was most gruesome......It tore out all the soldiers internal parts and organs, ripped his limbs jaggedly off, and left nothing for identifacation..........  
  
Armored wings surrounded nova's front side as his treaded feet began to rev up. Nova with all the speed he could muster rammed the monstrosity into the wall crashing right through into the other side. Despite all the friendly fire, beast bothered him more is it slashed through his armored 'wings' neatly clipping them off. The monster free itself before rushing away, fearing the confrimtation with the repliod destroyer was obviously a wrong one.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Aust asked.  
  
Few of the other hunters where trying to help thier fallen comerade.  
  
"A MK-2 Defiler, a mechariod built on mars with the design of destroying repliods in mind, this one appearently went rouge, and ended up here on earth." Vixie explained. The monster could be herd howling down the dark hallways.  
  
"Why did it run away?" Aust questioned.  
  
"We've repliod destroyers where built far better than that machine, that machine appearntly knows that for a fact and took its chances waiting for a weakness to show itself."  
  
"But aren't you like conventional repliods?"  
  
"Conventional repliods are made of parts, most of them are critical and more complex than us, we're very simple, consisting of only nano-bots and hard armor parts to carry out weapons." Nova explained, "That machine there is also near conventional, but It's defense system is very impressive, but I think we can bypass it."  
  
"How, on the the hunters asked.  
  
"Kenetic weapons seem to work, me and vixie however restrained ourselves from using such because our weapons where meant for outside uses, firing them in here would have killed all of you from the concussion of the blast, let alone bring down the whole factory." Nova said, then one of his missile back packs swung around and dropping over 15 handheld arms. "Here use these," There was a wide selection of solid based weapons, combat shotguns, sub-pulse machine guns, canister rifels, and a rpg launcher. Also the ammo for each weapon was in good supply.  
  
"Vixie, stay with the hunters here in the sub command room. Me and Aust are going hunting." Nova ordered as his internal weapons rearranged for indoor use.  
  
As aust picked out a su-pulse machiene gun form the selection, he loaded it and cocked it, putting away his Scythe and drawing this beam sword as well. He turned that on, emitting a growing, glowing almost blue glow. The handle was molded after the great hero Zero's, but with slight modifacations fitting Austs hand size and shape.  
  
"Let us go Nova, cant let this thing waiting, whatever vixie said it was." Aust said before treading off on the floor, down into the hallway.  
  
"I hopy you know what your getting into...." Nova said as he followed him. After about an hours worta of the walking Aust stopps, nova running into him. Before them layed 2 more destroyed reploids, obviosly there were more then one team here, well..not anymore. They clanked forward following the bodily fluids left on the rusting floor. Creaking every step of the way. The factory was built over a what they thought, a colled off lava pit. The factory was used for smelting and molding of weapons and extreme-density items. They lava was esxtracted, smelted, and then molded into the standerd- issue weapons that had been dropped by all those dead reploids. As they continued down the dark hall they could hear things all around them. Echos, Bubbling, Screaming, probobally coming form more teams being ripped apart by the monster.  
  
"Dosent that thing ever get full? Or at least sleep?" Aust says quivering his voice.  
  
"No, that reploid destroyer was built only to destroy, if he were to do anything else, he would be turned off, he cannot stop untill he dies, or gets shutdown."  
  
"oh...............right... He replys to nova. They continue following the hallway, Fineally running into a blood....or what looked like blood, coverd hallway, there were limbs strewn around the room and tnohing looks like it was left. But at the end was the destroyer, glowing red eyes looking strait at us. It charged us ferouciously. It then about 100 feet from us, jumped on the left wall and lunged at Novafox. He started to shoot the wolf-like being with his shotgun, He took off the beasts leg, making it fall in avail. Aust then struck it with his Beam sword, slicing off this mouth, and most of its head. Suprisingly doing a great more effect then the Scythe. But then, as they were putting away its weapons, it had enough energy to get up and tackle nova. It satarted at his leg, grabbing and ripping ferociously. He had broken the hard armor and was at the almost humanoid inner armor. Aust ran up and shot it with his Sub-Pulse machiene gun, blowing off a huge chunk of it, and sending it off. As it lay there against the wall, fineally dead......shut down......  
  
"Wow! I saw battle,are you two okay? My name is Mechz, whats yours?" Mechz said surprisingly, in awe.  
  
"Aust" He said looking Mechz over.  
  
"Mine is Nova fox, what alignment are you?"  
  
"Huh? none, I'm just a traveling human searching for..." Mechz gets cut off by nova.  
  
"What, what are you searchng for?"  
  
"Uh... well..." Mechz said hesitantly.  
  
all of a sudden sphere repliods popped out of the ground, then more.  
  
"Ahh! forget it! just watch what I can do!" Mechz said cockily Mechz jumps up in the air and activated his gun and his gun shot out a dozen beams, as the beams hit the robots they started to explode, sending fragments of metal all over the room. Soon Mechz rapid buster had disincarnated all the robots.  
  
" Whatcha' think, heh." A slight laugh emminated from his lips as he turned to Nova and Aust.  
  
"Incredible, but were would a human get weapons like that?!" Aust exclaimed.  
  
"I made them, I need them on my adventures." He put away his guns and started walking, Aust and Nova Following.  
  
Nova, non-chantanly looked at his damaged hard armor as it fused back together, none of the damage was serious enough, but had the monster been allowed to attack further it might have destroyed his control core to his simple drone body.  
  
Mechz was examining the dead monster, "Yup thats the same one that killed my friend," Aust was happy it was over, for now.  
  
Nova scanned the monstrosity again. "No, that was not the one that attacked us earlier, the burn marks are unconisistent with our weapons." he explained.  
  
"You mean there are others in here?!" Aust and Mechz said in unison.  
  
"Unfourtuanetly, yes." Nova confirmed, "We could try to find the secuirty room, from there we should be able to activate internal defense systems. As long as we id hunters in it shouldn't attack any of our own folks. If that doesn't settle this little nightmare, I got a contengency plan, to get rid of all of them."  
  
"I need to go, I must go back to town to visit a sick friend of mine. Maybe I could bring some weapons from his lab for you guys? equipment maybe?" Asked Mechz.  
  
"Hmm... yes, bring us some auto repair units, and maybe some more weapons." Said NF. "Sure Nova, how about you Aust? Asked Mechz accordingly.  
  
"Hmm... could you bring some shock cells for my scythe?" Asked Aust.  
  
"Of course. But what for? Asked Mechz." "Well I need them to add strength to my scythe, and with a special part that I had equipped a while ago I would have a shock buster." Said Aust.  
  
"Okay, well take these radars, this way we can find each other." Said Mechz, handing both Aust and Nova a radar, it was a large square object about the size of a hardcover book. The grid screen took up most of the radar, with misc. dials below it.  
  
"Alright." NF and Aust said in unison.  
  
"Be my guest. But that freak of nature Ion Storm out there doesn't allow many things to get through. That's why so many hunters and mavericks took refuge in here." Nova said.  
  
"Vixie, update?"  
  
"Well got another injury but we took out the defiler. I've got lighting back online" the radio crackled, as the OLED lights came back to life.  
  
The hallways covered in thick fog, and years of rust still made it look unlit.  
  
"I've also got the map downloaded, sending copy now."  
  
"Good, now we can find the main control room and security rooms, as well as the infirmary" nova said. "There will be no need to return to town as we got everything we need here." Aust said to Mechz. "Hmm... your right, and if that storm is as bad as you say it is than it would be hard to get past." Said Mechz. "Besides, we could use your assistance." said Aust. "Yes... but I... 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Uh, sorry I must go!" Said Mechz as he jumped and disappeared in the distance. "Mechz you! were are you going!" Nova said. But no reply.  
  
  
  
While Mechz was running he thought to himsef.  
  
{I can't believe I did that, but my shard radar was going off.  
  
every shard brings me closer to what I'm looking for.  
  
It won't be easy to defeat this shard, it sounded petty big.}  
  
Soon Mechz stopped running and stood behind a rock as he looked at a  
  
huge reploid. Mechz pulled out his gun and started towards the creature.  
  
"I can't believe he ran off, he could of told us why!" Nova exclaimed. "I know. We could have needed his help in ridding this compound of the threat." Aust said to Nova. As they said that the radio chirped, signaling an incoming message. It was from Vixie.  
  
"Aust, Nova, i have located the security room, it is your first priority to get there from your location. It is not far, so you dont ned to go together. Aust you find the Infirmary, That is located to your east, it is marked with a large Medic Symbol. Nova, you go find the securtiy room, it has the old Maverick's symbol on it, you should recognise it."  
  
As Nova and Aust heard the radio fade, nd then transmission cut the looked at each other and nodded, knowing their mission. Aust headding down the right hallway and nova down the left.  
  
AUST'S QUEST  
  
As Aust hurried down the cramped hallway, his mission was clear. To find the Infirmary, This was vital because we had damaged soldiers back in the sub-control room. He had mixed emotions about this whole operation, he had found it was a false transmission from X and he still dident know their true objective. His emotions were getting the better of him, he was thinking about everything, the mission, vixie, nova, mechz.....yes Mechz, why was he here? did he get the message as well? Why did he leave so suddenly like that? His thinking was disrupted as more of those spherical reploids appeared in front of him. Activating his scythe he charged at them and sliced 2 in half, spinning and cutting 3 more diagonally. One hit him on the back, knocking him unconscious........He woke up in a room by himself, stripped fomr all his weapons. his buster was disabled, and there was one door. He charged at it and rammed it with his solder, to no avail, it didn't work....... 


End file.
